


Mage: Chapter 3- The Party

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [2]
Category: mage - Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 3- The Party

Part 1-Party Prep  
Alex sat on the side of the hotel bed with Bip curled up next to him, preening himself. Alex taped his fingers impatiently against the bed post as he waited.  
“Come on Liz, we’ve been waiting for like an hour,” complained Alex.  
“Hold your horses, it’s only been 20 minutes tops,” Liz shouted back from the bathroom.  
The door handle twisted and the bathroom door began to creek open revealing Liz behind it in a beautiful black dress. Alex and Bip stared at Liz, surprised that the tomboyish seeming girl owned such an elegant and expensive looking gown.  
“Wow Liz… you look stunning,” said Bip in awe.  
“Really, you think it’ll be enough?” Liz asked.  
“It’ll be fine,” Alex said changing the subject. “On a more important note, why aren’t we coming to this party again?”  
Liz turned around and looked into the mirror sitting on top of the dresser, grabbing a stick of eyeliner and beginning to apply it.  
“Because neither of you were invited… duh,”  
“Oh come on, every party needs some gate crashers to keep it interesting,” reasoned Alex.  
“No means no, Alex,” Liz said frustrated as she turned around to face Alex, gesturing at the pairs clothes. “Besides you guys don’t have any fancy clothes. They’d turn you away dressed like that.”  
“I’m sure if we pooled our cash together we’d be able to afford something. Come on please let us go. I wanna get my hands on whatever fancy feast their planning,” begged Alex.  
“Huh yeah right, even if we could afford something you’d never be able to pass for high society. At best you might be able to get in as a waiter,” Liz joked.  
Liz looked up to the clock on the wall above the bed noticing how late it was getting.  
“Oh crap, I’m gonna be late,” Liz panicked as she swiftly grabbed her bag and ran to the door.  
“Yeah I told you… you were in there for like an hour,” complained Alex.  
Liz opened the door and walked into the hallway before stopping to turn around and look back into the room.  
“I guess I’ll see you guys tomorrow. Just don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone… ok,” Liz said.  
“We won’t,” Bip and Alex sung out in unison.  
Liz took one last untrusting glance at the pair before closing the door and running off down the hallway. Alex and Bip sat silently in the room for a moment.  
“So, what’s the plan then Alex,” Bip questioned.  
Bip looked over to Alex who continued to sit in silence, a devilish smile stretched across his face.  
“Oh no, what are you planning?” said Bip concerned.  
Part 2- The Party 

Liz stood alone in an unpopulated corner of the large, noisy ballroom looking out at the high society mingling together chatting.  
“I do say, when shall we be seeing our host for this evening?” a man in the crowd questioned.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised if he never shows, I hear this Lance is quite the elusive figure” replied the man’s female companion.  
Liz let out a slight sigh as she listened to the chatter from around the room.  
“How am I gonna impress Lance if he doesn’t even show up,” Liz thought to herself. “Maybe I should just leave, this is pointless, even if Lance does show up, how am I gonna impress him, he’s a first class mage and I’m just a nobody,”  
Liz clenched her fist as her determination returned once again.  
“No I can’t think like that, I will become the greatest mage of all time. I just need to wait for Lance to make his grand appearance and do everything I can to impress him. How hard could that be? Still though this high class crap isn’t really me” thought Liz. “If this is what Lance’s lifestyle is like, maybe he’s not the best fit as my mentor after all”  
“Excuse me madam, champagne?”  
The waiter’s sudden offer interrupted Liz’s thoughts. She took a quick glance over at the waiter as he held out a dish with a metal lid covering it.  
“Ah, no thanks I’m goo…,” Liz said before stopping suddenly.  
Liz stood back in shock as she realized who stood before her. She reached out her arm and pointed an accusing finger towards the waiter.  
“What the hell are you doing here?” Liz angrily whispered so as to not draw attention to herself.  
“Look Liz! It’s me, Alex,” Alex revealed pulling off his fake moustache.  
“Yeah I know it’s you idiot, what are you doing here? How’d you even get in without an invite?” questioned Liz.  
“You said me and Bip could get in as waiters. Thanks for the idea by the way” Alex said.  
“You know I didn’t mean it like that Alex. Where is Bip anyway?” Liz asked.  
“In here,” came Bip’s voice from inside Alex’s tuxedo.  
Liz looked down towards Alex’s stomach noticing that he had a much larger gut than she remembered.  
“Bip?” said Liz unsure.  
“Please help me, Alex shoved me in here when I wasn’t looking, and whoever rented this tuxedo before us forgot to wash it,” pleaded Bip.  
“Yeah, well don’t complain, did you really think anyone would believe you were a waiter, you drew too much attention to us,” reasoned Alex.  
“Whatever, I really don’t care. Why did you two even come here? Just to torment me?” Liz said fed up with her friends antics.  
“Haha shouldn’t that be obvious,” said Alex slyly.  
Alex began to pull the lid off the tray he was holding out revealing an enormous mound of various fancy foods stacked messily on top of each other.  
“So we could enjoy this delicious fancy feast,” Alex exclaimed his mouth watering.  
Alex immediately began greedily scoffing down the mountain of food, sending various crumbs and scraps flying around the surrounding area.  
“Oh my gosh! This food is delicious! it’s like my taste buds died and went to heaven,” Alex sputtered out, the food stuffed in his mouth making it nearly impossible to understand him.  
“Hey no fair. Send some of that my way man,” begged Bip.  
“What do you think you’re doing there,” came a deep voice from behind the pair.  
Alex turned around to see a large man stomping quickly over to them. He wore a tight fitting suit, like those of the waiters, but with gold epaulettes. The man reached the group and loomed ominously above Alex.  
“What the hell do you think you’re doing you idiot,” the head waiter snarled.  
“Wh…. What are you talking about?” Alex stuttered.  
“Don’t play dumb with me, eating in front of the guests is strictly prohibited and in such a disgusting manner as well,” he growled. “Not to mention how informally you’ve been addressing our guest here, I’ve been listen to you harass her for a while now. I must ask what sort of hovel where you raised in? You’re going to be washing dishes for the rest of the evening and once this event’s over I’ll personally see to it you never work in hospitality again!”  
The head waiter grabbed Alex by his collar, lifting him off the ground as if he weighed nothing at all.  
“Hey man comes on it’s not like that at all. We’re friends, she doesn’t mind really,” Alex pleaded.  
Turning his face towards Liz, the head waiter’s lips formed into a well-practiced, welcoming smile.  
“I do apologies for bothering you madam, but is what this man says true?” asked the head waiter hospitably.  
Alex looked at Liz his eyes pleading with her to take mercy on him. Liz looked at Alex for a moment contemplating what to do before a devilish smile stretched across her face. Liz looked back up at the man.  
“Certainly not! This man just started talking to me, no matter how much I requested him to stop,” said Liz in as posh a way she could manage. “Please get him out of my sight, immediately”  
“Thank you madam, of course, right away,” the large man said politely before walking away carrying Alex. “Let’s go. When I’m done with you you’ll wish you were never born.”  
“Wait what, Liz how could you! I thought we were meant to be friends!” yelled Alex as he was dragged off to the kitchen.  
Liz waved at Alex sarcastically as he was carted off.  
She looked away from Alex and returned to her silent watch, waiting for Lance’s grand entrance.  
“Good riddance. Why is it so important for him to ruin this party for me,” Liz thought. “And what was with that costume? What kind of an idiot would think that was a good idea.”  
Liz felt a light tap on her shoulder.  
“Excuse me miss, champagne?” came a voice from behind her.  
Liz turned around to face the waiter.  
“No thank you I’m….. You’ve got to be kidding me,” Liz said in disbelief.  
Standing in front of Liz, wearing a near identical fake waiter costume to Alex and carrying a tray filled with glasses of champagne, was Lance.  
Lance’s face split into a huge grin. “Liz, it’s me, Lance,” he said. “You know, the mage.”  
Liz looked at Lance, dumbfounded by what she was seeing.  
Part 3- Lance’s Test  
Liz and Lance slowly walked down a long, ornate hallway. Exposed timber beams arched high overhead and a variety of delicately detailed water paintings covered the walls.  
“Wow this place is fancy,” Liz said in amazement.  
“Yes it is quite the spectacle isn’t it,” Lance replied.  
Liz looked over to Lance walking a few feet in front of her.  
“Umm, excuse me Lance but I’ve got to ask. What’s with the get up? Why would you go in disguise to your own party?” Liz questioned.  
“Well I never was a fan of the upper class society, despite being part of it myself. This party is more of an obligation than anything else,” responded Lance turning to face a large wooden door.  
The walls of the room were covered floor to ceiling by tall bookshelves. Every shelf was packed full with every kind of book imaginable. A roaring fire danced in the fireplace casting shadows across the books. A single, well-worn leather chair sat beside a small table. Lance walked into the room followed closely behind by Liz who looked around the room with amazement.  
“Wow I’ve never seen anything like this. You must have every book ever written in here,” Liz exclaimed.  
“Well, not quite every book, but it certainly is quite the collection,” Lance said.  
Lance walked over to the table by the fireplace grabbing a tray with two glasses of champagne on it. Lance brought the tray over to Liz grabbing one of the glasses and offering it to her.  
“Here you are,” Lance offered.  
“Ahh no thanks. I don’t really drink,” Liz said.  
“Fair enough then,” Lance said placing down the tray.  
Lance held the glass out in his right hand while holding his left over the top. He focused his eyes squarely on the glass and began moving his left hand down the front of it, eventually reaching its base. Liz looked on amazed as the liquid in the glass changed from a clear watery yellow to a deep orange color. Lance reached the glass out towards Liz once again with a smile on his face.  
“Would orange juice be more your speed?” asked Lance.  
“Wow that was amazing, you’re so cool!” Liz exclaimed taking the glass from Lance.  
“Not really, that’s a very basic move. You’ll learn much more than that as my apprentice,” said Lance.  
Liz began to sip on her juice before she realized just what Lance had said.  
She lowered the glass. “Wait, do you mean, I passed your test?” Liz asked excitedly.  
“I suppose you have, I sense a great potential in you, I would be a fool if I didn’t take the chance to hone it,” Lance replied.  
Liz looked at Lance for a moment as her excitement began to build up inside her. She jumped towards Lance hugging him tightly dropping her glass on the ground as she did.  
“Oh my god I can’t believe it! I actually did it, thank you so much. I won’t let you down I promise!” Liz blurted out.  
“I know you won’t. Although I hope I can live up to your expectations, I haven’t had an apprentice in many many years,” said Lance.  
Liz felt a giddy rush and let go, stood back from Lance looking at him slightly surprised.  
“Oh come on, it can’t have been that long ago? You’re like what, early fifty’s or something?” Liz asked.  
“yes well, looks can be deceiving,” Lance said an evil smile stretching across his face.  
“What’s that supposed to mea…” Liz said before a wave of dizziness cut her off.  
Liz had began to grow incredibly dizzy. The room seemed to shake and wobble around causing her to lose her balance and stumble clumsily around the room. She tried to maintain her balance but to no avail, and fell down to the floor as her body stopped responding to her. She tried to focus her still spinning vision onto Lance who was looking at her with dark intent.  
“Well I’m impressed, that poison is supposed to take effect immediately. You really are a strong one aren’t you,” Lance smirked evilly.  
“Wh… what did you do to me,” Liz mumbled.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not life threatening or anything. Besides this is actually exactly what you wanted.” Lance reassured Liz “You said you wanted to become just like me, and you will, quite literally in fact”  
Liz’s head collapsed as she lost control over the muscles in her neck.  
“What’s the matter with you? What are you even talking about?” Liz hissed.  
“Haha, it’s quite simple really, it’s a special technique I invented a long time ago. You see I was always afraid of my own mortality, so I spent my life attempting to find a way to escape it. I had the determination and the resources thanks to my… likeminded friends. I was sure I could find cure for death, but alas I was wrong,” explained Lance. “I was on my death bed surrounded by a family who had long since disinherited me, that’s when it struck me, the body is just a container, holding within it a soul, and even if the body died, surely the soul could live on in a different container. I had my theory all I needed to do was test it. My new body had to be one with magical ability’s. Unfortunately the only suitable candidate user was my young niece, not an ideal container, but good enough. While they all watched my old body die I lived on, and I continued to live on. I couldn’t tell you how many lives I’ve lived, but trust me, you’ll be joining a long line of great mages, so it’s really a win win, haha,” Lance laughed manically.  
Liz listened in horror and disbelief at what she was hearing.  
“That’s impossible, you’re insane!” Liz yelled.  
“Oh believe me it’s quite possible, but I suppose you don’t have to believe me for the process to work. Don’t worry it won’t hurt at all, or at least I don’t think it will. I’ve never asked,” Lance said as he knelt down over Liz.  
Lance reached his hands out over Liz’s head. A light red glow began to emanate from his palms growing deeper in color and spreading across the rest of his hands. Suddenly the large wooden door flung open with a loud thud catching Lance off guard as he looked over to face the door. Standing in the center of the doorway was Alex staring back at Lance with a cold icy glare.  
“My oh my, that was quite the entrance, you’re the boy from this morning aren’t you?” asked lance.  
Alex remained stone faced as he walked slowly into the room.  
“I take it you’re here to try and help your friend. Would that be correct?” Lance continued grinning menacingly at Alex.  
“‘Spose, something like that,” replied Alex taking up a fighting stance.  
“How noble of you, but foolish all the same,” Lance said standing back up. “But I don’t recall inviting you to this event, so I suppose I am obliged to remove you from the premises,” he continued taking up a similar fighting stance.  
As Alex and Lance prepared for a battle to the death, Liz watched on, wondering just how Alex could save her when facing off against such a powerful mage.


End file.
